


Eye of the Beholder

by KasumiAFKGod



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Major Injury, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod
Summary: Beauty does not have to be in soft and gentle things.A FrostIron Wing AU short.





	Eye of the Beholder

Midgardians are a strange folk.

In all his years of existence, experience told Loki that one could be holding a debate with three of their people and still somehow come away with ten different opinions. They change their minds in the blink of an eye and hold whims and fancies that lasted only as long as it took for the winds to change. Perhaps it was their natural inclination to make the most of their short lives that made them so spirited.

And they had wings. Feathery wings emerged from their backs in every shade imaginable, some reaching incredible spans that could touch the opposite walls of a room when spread. Others had smaller flights with downy feathers like clouds. Some had unique markings like fingerprints, networks of speckles, flecks, and blocks of colour.

But Anthony’s wings were not soft or downy, nor were they sweeping flights that brushed the ground as he walked.

Reaching out, Loki ran his fingertips down one of the engineer’s wings as he started the coffeemaker. Titanium alloy met his skin, chilled from the morning air. They twitched, disturbed, gleaming gold in the rising sunlight as they flared slightly with a whirring sound.

“Hey there, Prancer,” Tony greeted somewhat blearily, still looking at the coffeemaker. “Thought you were still asleep.”

Loki hummed. “With the noise you make? Even the Parker boy wouldn’t be able sleep through that.”

“Hey now, I’ll have you know I can be stealthy when I want to.”

Running his hand over the cool metal, Loki traced the plates and parts to where they emerged from Tony’s bare back, just over the shoulder blades. His nails caught lightly on the rim of the housing for the prosthesis, set into either side of his spine. Raised, ropey scars surrounded the area, and Loki remembered a time when Tony hid them from him at all cost.

“Something on your mind, Bambi?”

Loki brought his arms under the wings and around Tony, resting his chin on the shorter man’s head. The scent of Tony’s almond shampoo tickled his nose.

“Just thinking that you are the most beautiful being in all of Midgard.”

“Really? Not all the nine realms? Just Earth? I’m wounded,” said Tony, his smirk audible to Loki’s ears.

“Of course not, that honour is all mine.”

“Narcissist,” Tony turned in his arms, careful not to nick him with edges of his metal flights. Warm brown eyes still hazed with sleep quirked up at him, lighting up in that way that seemed reserved only for Loki alone. Not for the first time, Loki wondered what he’d done right to deserve someone looking at him like that.

His Anthony may not have typical wings or feathers in blues or reds or golds, but he was Loki’s. And that made Loki’s smart, witty, brave Midgardian all the more precious in his eyes than the prettiest feathers could ever compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes back into writing after like a year, hope I'm not too rusty!


End file.
